This invention relates to a process for manufacturing potato chips using frozen potatoes as material. Generally, the quality of the potato chips, for example, the taste, the flavor and the color shows the best when promptly harvested potatoes are used. But, stored potatoes must be used as material when potato chips are manufactured in non-harvest time. The quality of potato chips using stored potatoes is degraded during storage because of budding, decay, loss of weight, loss of nutrients and an increase of reductive glycoside. Therefore, the better quality potato chips cannot be obtained using stored potatoes as material. To solve the above problems, frozen potatoes have been used; but, in the process of thawing the potatoes, an enzyme effect alters the color and lessens the quality of the potato chips.